The Woman Behind Them Shoes
by tvprogrammestho
Summary: Connie is Clinical Lead. Jacob is only a nurse. They haven't even really talked to each other. Only in passing. But they both feel something there. Could this be the start of a romance in the ED? Includes Zax and any other ships you want. May include characters from Holby City. I don't own Casualty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1)

He recognised that sound from down the corridor. Her high heeled shoes made her presencesw obvious. Heads turned. Junior doctors ran away. But he stayed and admired her from afar.

"Is everything okay Staff Nurse Masters?" she asked him aware that his glare was focused on her.

"Certainly is!" He replied almost too confidently.

She continued walking till she reached her office. With one glance back at the tall, fairly handsome doctor, she swung the door open and marched in. As she sat down she dared another I look at him. Why did she feel the feelings she felt? This was really not like her at all. Could she be falling all over again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2)

Suddenly Zoe popped her head round the door.

"Connie, we need you!" She said, the panic clear in her voice.

"Coming." Connie replied. "Right, what have we got?"

"Fire at the local school, 25 injured in total. 6 majors. ETA, 7-9 minutes."

"Right, everyone gather round! We need to clear as much space as possible. Lofty, Robyn, Ethan and Lily, you work in cubicles. Dylan, Jacob, Zoe, Rita, Tess, Charlie and Cal, resus with me please." The Clinical Lead ordered.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked her, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later." She replied, trying to avoid the conversation for now.

"Right, I need a chest drain in here and then she can be sent up to Peads." She commanded, a sense of power returning to her voice.

"Where are we at with your patient Zo?"

"Not good, 78% burns and a large amount of smoke inhaled. I also think he has a murmur?"

"Right. We'll get Elliot Hope down to look at him now. Lofty, could you arrange for that to happen?"

"Yes, he will." Zoe interrupted, answering for Lofty. "And now that most patients are sorted, you can tell me what's wrong!"

Connie rolled her eyes dramatically. She knew this was to come, Zoe always played detective with her moods. Saying that, she did the same to her.

They walked into the office that they shared and instantly sat on the couch.

"Right, what's up?" Zoe asked.

"I'm falling..." I replied, hoping I didn't have to spell it out to her.

"Jacob?" She presumed, nodding her head.

"What? How did you know?"

"I've seen how you look at him. And how he looks at you!"

"Then what should I do, it's driving me crazy, I can't go a hour without thinking about him, I cannot work with him on patients without fearing I'm getting distracted."

"Tell him, right now in fact I'll send him in!"

Before Connie could stop her, hewas stood infront of her, wondering what he'd done wrong this time.

"I think I know why I'm here." Jacob stated, wanting to get it out of the way. "Look, I know I took an extra 20 minutes off at lunch but my neighbour asked me to look after her dog and I needed to feed it..."

"Stop!" Connie interrupted him. "Even though you really shouldn't of done that, it's not the reason your here."

Connie wandered to the window in her office and slowly closed the blinds. This was too personal to share with the rest of the ED.

She turned back to him , who looked really confused at the clinical leads behaviour.

"Right, I'm just going to say this and I need no interruptions. I think I'm falling... for you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Pardon?" Jacob asked, hoping he had heard right.

"I know you won't feel the same but I just needed to get it off my chest. It was affecting my work. I'd appreciate if you kept this to yourself..."

She was cut off by a small but powerful kiss.

"Connie, you don't know how long I've been wishing that you felt this way. Numerous times I've come close to telling you, I have fallen too. So hard, in fact this is the hardest I've ever fallen." Jacob babbled on, taken over by his feelings for this woman stood in front of her.

"So, what shall we do about it?" She asked nervously.

"Well, I mean we have two options:

One, we just completely ignore our feelings and get on with our lives. Or two, we give this thing a go. Just for the record, I'd prefer the latter but it's honestly up to you and I'll respect whatever you want to do."

He was cut off with another kiss. This one was passionate unlike the first one.

"Does that answer your question?" She teased. As the pulled into another embrace there was a knock on her door.

"Two seconds!" She shouted at the door before turning back to him.

"Would you meet me back in here at the end of shift?" She asked him.

He replied with a single kiss and slowly made his way to the door. He didn't tell anyone about him and Connie as he knew that she wouldn't appreciate the gossip being spread around the hospital.

The rest of the shift went very slow. Both of them anticipated the conversation that was to come. However, both of them walked round with a distinguished smile, maybe usual for Jacob but not for Connie. Many glances were made to each other and Connie made a mental note to tone it down. She didn't want anyone knowing until they both knew what they wanted. Besides which she wanted the excitement of sneaking around. When Zoe first started seeing Max, she claimed it was the excitement that kept them together in the first few weeks.

Finally the end of the shift came. Right on time the door to her office swung open and Jacob appeared. Quickly he noticed Zoe and instantly started to panic.

"Erm, Mrs Beauchamp I was wondering whether I could have a word..." He stuttered trying to find an excuse for being in her office.

"It's fine, she knows." She said almost laughing, knowing that he was worried the secret would come out.

"Oh, good." He replied, walking over to give her a kiss.

"I know, I don't need evidence!" Zoe exclaimed at the couple.

"Right, well I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to it. You need to talk and I need to go and see Max in his 'office'."

Connie grimaced in disgust at her friends antics but then broke into laughter.

"Thank you for everything Zo, I mean it."

Zoe smiled and left the office leaving Connie and Jacob to talk.

"Right well where should we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

They'd been sat there talking for 2 hours now. About their childhood, and their lives finally looked at the clock and realised it was getting late. He stood up from the couch they were sat on and took Connie's hand to pull her up to.

"Where are we going?" She asked him curiously.

"I'm taking you out on a proper date Sweetcheeks." He replied, his grin as large as the Cheshire Cats.

Connie just rolled her eyes at this comment that was became a reoccurring thing.

They sneaked out of the office, hoping not to get caught leaving together. They didn't have much of a problem as most of the staff they worked with had gone home since the shift ended a while ago. Luckily, Jacob had walked into work today so they both jumped into Connie's car.

He gave her directions to the place they needed to go. By the end of it they were sat facing a supermarket.

"Oh, so I've heard of this place, yeah, meant to be the most romantic spot in town!" Connie said sarcastically.

"I just have to go and get some things to make this the perfect night. I'll be 10 minutes at the most!" He replied, as her suspicions grew.

True to his word ten minutes later he arrived back at the car holding various sizes of shopping bags.

"Right on time Jacob, unlike normal." She commented, winking as he placed the shopping on the back seat of the car. "Where to now?" She asked him.

He gave her directions and about a hour later they arrived at the beach. They carried the shopping bags to the sand and started unloading it. He'd bought a small beach tent, sleeping bags, pillows and enough food to last the night.

"We're going to watch the stars." He said simply, as if the whole date was just an ordinary one. A smile spread across Connie's face but then suddenly dropped.

"Although this is amazing and so thoughtful," she started, "there are two problems, 1, were both working tomorrow and 2, I'm stood here in my work clothes and high heels."

A smug look grew over Jacob's face as if he knew that it was coming.

"Well, my darling, 1 I booked the days off and Zoe said she'd happily cover you if it means you get some time for yourself and 2, what did you think was in this bag?" He asked, holding a final shopping bag up. As Connie peered inside there was a bikini, and some shorts and t-shirts.

"I just got what I thought would fit, if it doesn't you can always wear my t-shirt, I already have spares in my bag." He added.

"You really have thought of everything haven't you, thank you."

As they built the tent and lay the sleeping bags out, they both teased each other. He realised that he'd never seen her smile this much in such a small space of time. They sat down just in time to watch the sun set. Leaned on each other they watched to starts begin to appear then drifted off to sleep, still holding each other peacefully.

A/N

Thank you for all your comments, I'm not sure wether the chapters should be longer so please comment what you think.:))


	5. Chapter 5

Connie awakened as the sun beamed through the thin tent. As she took in her surroundings she remembered the previous night and how perfect it was. She looked across and saw Jacob sleeping peacefully. She was so lucky, she thought to herself.

"Wake up sleepyhead." She whispered to him, hoping that the rest of the day would be as amazing as the night. As he began to awaken, a smile crept onto his face as he realised where he was.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to her kissing her on the forehead as he said it. She pulled him in for a kiss only to be resisted. She turned away awkwardly, pretending to tie her hair up. Jacob noticed this and laughed a little.

"I only pulled away because I have morning breath!" He said through various chuckles.

"Ah, and here was me thinking I'd done something wrong when in fact it's only cause you have a little insecurity." She teased.

"Well, I was only thinking of you but now you've said that..." He pulled her in for a kiss. He felt her smile on his lips and pulled away.

"How did I manage to get you?" He asked, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She leaned into him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Smile!" He said quickly, knowing she would not be one to appreciate a photo opportunity. Surprisingly, a smile covered her face and she looked at the camera.

"Now that is one for the photo album." He commented and allocated the photo to his lock screen.

"I'm hungry." Connie complained. Jacob sat up and started looking through the bags to find some suitable breakfast food.

"On today's menu for breakfast we have either, a dairy milk, some blueberry muffins or cold pancakes."

"I think I will have a dairy milk and a blueberry muffin please." Connie said between laughs.

They sat in silence eating. Surprisingly the silence wasn't awkward, it was quite relaxing and gave them time to reflect on the previous night.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we could go shopping this morning, then have some lunch and come to mine and have a movie night. You could stay maybe, only if you wanted to."

"I'd love to, I need to go home and get some clothes though."

"Of course."

They packed up the tent and all of their belongings into the car making sure nothing was left behind. On the journey back home they played twenty questions, getting to know each other better by the minute. Once they arrived at Connie's house she jumped out of the car and went to go and back a bag. She chucked whatever she could find into it, making sure that she had enough clothes for a few days. Grabbing her phone charger and purse she ran back to the car to continue with their day.


	6. Chapter 6

They wandered around town hand in hand. Surprisingly, Connie wasn't afraid of been seen happy. She was so smitten that the whole of the world was blocked out. The way they were walking and laughing you wouldn't think they'd been together for two days. Members of the public, jealous of the looks they shared. Looks of affection. Admiration. Jacob treated her like a princess. A queen even. Buying her everything she set eyes on, despite her protest. He enjoyed this; having someone to dedicate his attention to. Sure there'd been numerous girlfriends but none as special as her. There was something about her that set her out from the rest. Her eyes twinkled like fireflys at night. Smile lit up the world, although it rarely came out. And he liked that. How she proved to everyone she was strong. She fought for herself yet opened the doors for him. Guaranteed there will be parts of her life she would need persuasion to talk about. But he didn't care. He would stick by her and wait until she was ready to tell him. Until her trust was strong.

They wandered around the streets, finding a suitable place to have dinner. Finally, they settled on a small cottage, filled with candle light tables. It smelled of homemade food, making them feel at home there and within themselves. They talked about everything and anything, getting to know each other inside and out. There meals soon arrived and once again they ate in silence. Jacob teased Connie constantly with his subtle looks and smirks. Twice he stole chips of her plate and twice she kicked him in the shin under the table while a sickening smirk took over her face. They carried on talking and messing around until they were crying with laughter. Other diners shook there heads and tutted but still admiring the love that was so obvious between the couple. As they payed for the meal they both argued who would take the bill, Jacob eventually giving in as he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the ice queen.

They skipped and ran around on the way back to the car like little children. When they reached it, he instantly pinned Connie to the car. He started softly kissing her lips, slowly moving down her neck. Although Connie dreamed of this happening, she certainly didn't want it to be in public. After a few minutes, she whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Come on, let's go to mine." He looked at her trying to read her mind, but she was giving no clues away. He didn't know whether he'd messed it up straight away, or had impressed her. That's the one thing he wished for, was to be able to tell what she thought. Whether she felt the same as him.


End file.
